


Day 22: Yoga!verse "Downward Facing Dean"

by emmyloo03



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade AU Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean is a Tease, M/M, cas is really good at giving head, dean is a little bit of a comeslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo03/pseuds/emmyloo03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean smiled and tipped his head to the side to grant Cas more access as he said, “I’m sorry I’ve been AWOL this last week.  I don’t like being the ‘love ‘em and leave ‘em’ guy, though it has been known to happen.”</p><p>“I don’t care about that right now, Dean.” Cas said with a growl.  “All I’ve been able to think about this past week is how you looked on my floor, spread out underneath me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22: Yoga!verse "Downward Facing Dean"

Dean pulled into the driveway and cut the impala’s engine. He sat for a moment, listening to the hot engine tick as it cooled, and contemplated the house he lived in with Lisa. In all fairness, it was Lisa’s house; he’d done stuff around the house, fixing things here and there and his tools were in the garage, but she had lived there long before he had and would probably continue to live there long after he left. He’d never felt more than a passing connection to the place. Probably a symptom of moving around so much when he was a kid, but this had been his first real attempt at putting down roots and it was surprising to realize all it had taken was a blue-eyed, scruffy-haired, flexible as all hell yoga instructor to rip them out. 

A male yoga instructor at that. Dean pondered that feeling for a moment, poking at it like a sore tooth. He was a bit taken aback at how very cool he felt about the whole thing. He’d noticed men before, but had just figured it was a harmless thing, sort of like a school-aged crush. Dr. Sexy, M.D. was his favorite TV show and Lisa teased him about it all the time, especially after told her about the dream he had with Dr. Sexy in just his boots and stethoscope. He’d neglected to mention what happened afterwards in the dream, or how he’d woken up with a raging hard on and it had taken barely a touch to make him come so hard he saw stars, but he still thought she’d been very cool about the “my boyfriend has dreams about naked men” thing. He knew that if he went inside and told her everything that had happened with Cas, that it was very spur of the moment, that he was so sorry, that he didn’t want anyone else but her, she might forgive him eventually. Problem was, all he could think about doing was driving back over to Cas' house and burying himself in that hippie weirdo. The idea of Cas returning the favor danced around in his mind too. He’d never considered he might be interested in being on the receiving end, so to speak, but as he mulled over the idea of Cas holding him down and fucking him into the mattress he definitely felt his pants get tight. 

It would not do to break up with Lisa while sporting a chubby, so Dean thought about bad cheeseburgers, the impala getting keyed, Sam’s hair clumps in the shower when they were in high school, anything to kill the mood he was finding himself in. Once he had regained some modicum of control over himself, he opened the impala’s door, the familiar squeak sounding overly loud at this late hour. He shut the door quietly and made his way across the yard and through the front door. The porch light had been left on and he shut it off as he locked the door behind himself quietly. He was surprised to see the oven light burning in the kitchen, so he walked in to shut it off and was startled when he realized his attempts at stealth had been for naught. Lisa sat at the kitchen table, a mug of tea in her hands and her robe belted loosely. She was makeup free and had her long hair pulled into a messy bun. Dean sat across from her and waited. She sipped her tea, eyes on him over the rim of the cup. She set it down and clasped the mug in both hands, her silence weighing on him worse than a shout. He opened his mouth, platitudes at the ready, but she spoke over him.

“Stop, Dean. I’m not interested in any details or excuses. I know you were with Castiel.”

She spoke calmly, her tone at odds with her words. Dean’s mouth flapped a few times before he snapped it shut with a click. Lisa continued.

“I’ve seen you with him Dean. You can barely take your eyes off him in class. Hell, I set this whole thing up tonight. Ben didn’t have a school thing. When Castiel called me after his car broke down, I figured it was just the push you too needed. After all, he looks at you the same way when you aren’t paying attention.”

Dean ran his hand over his face. “You’ve known this whole time? Oh man, Lisa. I am absolute shit.”

Lisa reached across the table and laid her hand over Dean’s. “Dean. You are not shit. This hasn’t been working for a long time. The blame lays on both of us equally.”

Dean drew his hand back. “You deserve so much better, Lis.”

“Damn right I do,” she said with a sad smile. “And so do you. I think you and Castiel might have something special. I am not one to stand in anyone’s way.”  
With that, she stood up and moved to put her mug in the sink. She squeezed Dean’s shoulder as she went by. She stopped at the door and turned back to say, “You can take the couch for tonight. We’ll tell Ben together in the morning.”

Dean sat and listened to her climb the stairs. He heard a faucet run for a moment, then a floorboard creak as Lisa settled into bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat for a moment, his head in his hands. Slapping his hands on the table, he stood, the chair scraping slightly, and shut the oven light off. He collapsed on the couch, tossing his wallet, keys, and phone on the table before unlacing and shucking his boots. He laid back, certain his sleep was going to be fitful at best. His phone buzzed on the table just as he was nodding off. He reached over and looked at the screen and saw he had a few message from Cas.

**I really enjoyed your company tonight, Dean.**  
 **I hope everything is going alright with Lisa.**  
 **I would like to see you again, if I may.**  
 **Goodnight, Dean.**

Dean typed out a quick, **nite cas** , smiled and rolled over, tucking his arm under his head for a pillow. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next day was spent packing his meager belongings and moving his stuff to the shop where he had a back room with a cot and a cheap shower stall in it. He had definitely moved down in the world, to practically homeless in fact, and he struggled to keep from berating himself over it, though it wasn’t the first time he’d lived in essentially a motel room. Sitting down to talk to Bean and try to explain that he and Lisa were breaking up had been especially hard. Ben had stormed off and shut himself up in his room, but Lisa assured Dean that he would be okay. She told Dean that she wasn’t against them staying in contact, so he felt a little better after that. 

To keep his mind off of it, he buried himself in the guts of various cars in the shop. It took him a few days to get to Cas’ green monstrosity and then several more before he had it purring, or at least as close to purring as a car could when it ran on used vegetable oil. He slammed the hood closed a little over a week after moving out of Lisa’s place, smelling like the back end of a greasy diner. A glance at his watched showed he had just enough time to catch a shower and make Cas’ last yoga class. He realized he hadn’t heard from him all week and he was struck with nerves, similar to how he had felt before his very first yoga class all those weeks ago.

Dean rushed into the studio with barely a ‘hey, how are you’ to Charlie, who was headed out the door just as he reached for it. 

“Gotta run, Dean. Tonight’s another planning meeting for my LARPing group. You should come by sometime!” she yelled over her shoulder. She threw up a LLAP handsign before she turned the corner and was gone.

Dean shucked his shoes quickly and grabbed a spot in the back just in time. The ninety minute class went by in a blur, though Dean couldn’t help but notice that Cas kept his distance. After the class was over, Dean fidgeted in the back, taking his time rolling up his mat and hanging back as other students said their goodbyes.  
Finally it was just the two of them as Cas escorted the last student out and locked the door behind them. Dean waited nervously; his palms were damp and a fresh trickle of sweat was making its way down his back towards his ass. He paced a bit as he waited for Cas to come back into the studio and had his back to the doorway when suddenly two arms snaked around his waist and a gravely, “Hello, Dean” was uttered into his ear. He jumped what felt like a mile and just barely managed to keep from shouting as he said, “Jesus, Cas. Someone should put a bell on you!”

Cas didn’t respond except to nuzzle against the side of Dean’s neck, his teeth grazing and tongue laving the slightly damp skin. Dean smiled and tipped his head to the side to grant Cas more access as he said, “I’m sorry I’ve been AWOL this last week. I don’t like being the ‘love ‘em and leave ‘em’ guy, though it has been known to happen.”

“I don’t care about that right now, Dean.” Cas said with a growl. “All I’ve been able to think about this past week is how you looked on my floor, spread out underneath me.”

His arms tightened around Dean’s waist, bringing his ass flush with Cas’ growing erection. He slid a hand up under Dean’s shirt to smooth over the planes of his chest and abdomen before teasing a nipple to fullness. Dean groaned and reached back to grab his shirt by the collar and pull it over his head, flinging it aside. He slid one hand back and grabbed a handful of Cas’ firm ass. Cas left off with playing with Dean’s nipple and slid his hand up to turn Dean’s jaw to the side and captured his mouth in a slightly messy, off-kilter kiss. Dean let his head fall back a little more to try and deepen the kiss, but the angle was off and all he could really do was pant as Cas suckled at his lips and tongue. Cas started rubbing his erection in small circles against Dean’s ass as he slid his other hand down to grasp Dean’s own erection through his shorts. Dean’s head fell the rest of the way back to rest on Cas’ shoulder with a moan.

“I fantasized about this the very first day we met,” he whimpered.

“Did you?” Cas growled out, his voice pitched even lower with his arousal. “Did you touch yourself while thinking about me, Dean?”

“You bet your sweet ass I did.” Dean exclaimed unabashedly, his hips starting to buck a little under Cas’ hand.

“Tell me Dean, what else did I do in your fantasy?”

“You gave me a handjob, here, just like this,” Dean gritted out. His knees felt weak and he wondered how much longer he could remain upright. He nipped at Cas’ jawline, his lips and tongue tingling from the abrasion of his stubble.

“Is that what you want Dean?”

Dean shook his head, “I wanna taste you, Cas.” His voice was timid, his nerves suddenly back with a vengeance. He was suddenly very aware that he had never done anything like this with another man, and while he really, really wanted to, he was afraid of messing up somehow. 

Steeling his resolve, he turned around in Cas’ arms, and whisked the other man’s shirt off over his head and kneeled on it. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across Cas’ taut belly, the fine hairs tickling his nose. Dean grasped Cas’ hipbones and massaged tiny circles with his thumbs as he dipped his tongue into the other man’s navel, supping as if from a chalice. Cas’ hands threaded into Dean’s hair and he hummed his pleasure. Dean tightened his grip and angled his head a bit to nip and bite at the minute swell below Cas’ navel. Cas hissed in surprise, and tugged on Dean’s hair. Dean let his head fall back so he could meet Cas’ eyes, a grin on his face. Cas’ eyes narrowed, and he grunted out, “You little shit.”

Dean slipped his fingers under the waistband of Cas’ shorts and underwear, teasing for a moment, before pulling them down his thighs. Cas’ swollen and leaking cock sprang free and Dean narrowly missed getting hit in the face. He laughed softly, the tips of his ears turning red, and slid the clothes the rest of the way down, helping Cas step out of them and tossing them aside. He ran his hands up Cas’ legs, marvelling at the muscle tone. Cas’ muscular thighs were making his mouth water and he leaned down to bite at his inner thigh, eliciting another hiss from the other man.

“Such a tease,” Cas gritted out.

Dean chuckled and grasped Cas’ dick in one hand. He licked at the swollen, red tip experimentally, taking a moment to adjust to the bitter tang of precome mixed with the heady smell of Cas himself. He took Cas into his mouth slowly, running his tongue along a prominent vein on the underside and testing to see how deep he could go. It wasn’t very far; understandable given this was the first blow job he’d ever given. He developed a rhythm fairly quickly, spurred on by the noises Cas was making. He sucked harder, and those breathy moans turned into expletive laden words of encouragement. Cas helped to guide him imperceptibly as he bobbed, his hands tight in Dean’s hair. 

“I’m close, I’m close Dean.” 

Dean redoubled his efforts, rolling Cas’ balls with one hand while the other stroked the half of Cas’ dick that he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Cas’s hips bucked and he pulled Dean close as he cried out his release. Dean’s eyes watered as Cas swelled inside his mouth and come welled over his tongue. He swallowed as fast as he could, but some escaped the corner of his mouth to dribble down his chin. He pulled off with an audible pop and licked the sides of Cas’ shaft to clean him off. Cas slipped his hand down to tilt Dean’s chin up and wipe the bit of come from his face before popping that thumb into Dean’s mouth to get cleaned as well. Dean smiled around his thumb and nipped at the digit as Cas retracted it. 

“Did you have pineapple today, Cas?”

Cas chuckled, “I did in fact have some at breakfast. Who knew you were a little bit of a comeslut Dean Winchester? I think I might have pineapple for breakfast everyday from now on.”

He leaned down to give him a kiss and whispered, “Your turn.”

Cas nudged Dean back and followed him down to kneel between his legs. He made quick work of Dean’s track pants and wasted no time sucking him down to the root. Dean arched back, a groan ripping from his throat. Cas held his hips down as he demonstrated his apparently porn star level ability to suck a dick. He laved the shaft, he swallowed around the tip, he hummed while , and all the while Dean was a grunting, whimpering mess. He’d had some mind blowing bjs in his lifetime and this one was very quickly decimating all of them. Dean was almost embarrassed at the sounds Cas was wringing from him.  
Without preamble, Cas pressed his knuckles behind Dean’s balls and buried his nose in the wiry curls at the base of Dean’s dick. Jerking as if he’d been shocked with a cattle prod, Dean came with a shout, his body going at once rigid then shaking with the force of his orgasm.  
He laid there in a near perfect corpse pose and tried to remember how to breathe. Cas moved up to lay his head on Dean’s arm and flop a hand over his torso.

“Holy shit, Cas”

“My sentiments exactly, Dean,” Cas answered.

Dean lifted a hand weakly to lace his fingers with Cas’. “So, um, I take it you have some experience with guys?” He tried to sound nonchalant, but his voice betrayed him with a slight tremor.

“I dated a few men when I was in college.” Cas, however, sounded cool as a cucumber; as if he were used to answering that question.

“Oh, okay. I’m sorta new to all this ‘dating guys’ thing.”

“That’s okay, Dean. I won’t hold it against you.” 

Dean could hear the smile in Cas’ voice. “We should try a bed sometime.”

Cas sat up. “No time like the present.”

Dean grinned and stood, pulling his clothes on. “I should tell you that I’m sort of homeless right now. I have a cot at the shop, but I haven’t found an apartment yet.”  
Cas, graceful and unashamed in his nudity, leaned forward to capture Dean’s lips with a soft kiss. “I don’t see why you can’t come stay with me, if you like.”

Dean blushed. “Cas, I just got out of a pretty serious relationship. I should probably wait a little longer than a week before I move in with someone else. Even if he is a super hot yoga teacher who smokes weed and drives the wackiest car I’ve ever seen.”

Cas chuckled and pulled on his clothes. “Dean, that car has sat in my garage for months. I only brought it in so I’d have a reason to talk to you.”

Dean doubled over with laughter. “And here I was, worried about taking too long on the beast.”

Dean scooped up his mat and they were making their way to door when his phone started playing “Pinball Wizard”. Dean answered the call without looking at the screen. “Hey Sammy, how’s that California weather treating you? I gotta tell you, Lisa and I broke up. Yeah, it was tough. I gotta tell you though, I'm seeing someone else now. His name is Castiel.” He held the phone away from his ear as the tinny voice shouted wordlessly from the tiny speaker. Cas took the phone from Dean and said, "Hello Sam, It's nice to meet you."


End file.
